Ace Neptune
An Original Character, and the leader and one of the founding members of Spirit Force. After he was sucked into a wormhole while searching for his brother he finds himself in a mysterious labyrinth known as Godshill and meets fellow founding members Azura, Al, Papelne, Stoj, and Mari who are currently looking for rare Magic items. He has a pendant in his possession that has a color appear after he forms a bond with certain people. He was lonely after his parents' death and his brother's disappearance but when he and his team met the seven groups in Valentia he saw them as his family. He always supports his friends in their time of need even if they don't want it. He obtained a scar going from his eye to his neck from Misha and hopes to confess his feelings to Guy as they journey together. Due to the strength of his bonds with his friends his divine weapon has evolved into a Keyblade called Summoner's Oath, but will only use it if any Heartless attack. His first major battle was against the demon Gargos when he tried to Conquer the Killer Instinct World but was thwarted by the combined powers of the Neptune brothers Ace and Spade. He has a dark past that he doesn't share with anyone unless he fully trusts them. After he, David, and their groups rescued Kohaku, a dark mist left his body and formed into an exact look-alike of him known as "Devil Ace" and is currently somewhere in the Sky Universe with his generals on a space station known as "Ragnarok". After receiving a talk from David in Lignatore, he finally found his resolve and decided to become more selfless and trust his friends and no longer let anything bring him or his teammates down again. Current Pendant Colors Ice Blue-David Ishihara Lavender Purple- Sectonia Pinkish Red- Kenshin Dark Green- Shuichi Rainbow- Jexi Rose Red- Rachel Sky Blue- Rainbow Dash Neon Green- Futaba BumbleBee- Mona Cherry Blossom Pink- Chopper Blood Red- Jack Orange- Bakugo Fiery Orange- Natsu and Kokoro Snow White- Rinea Sunrise Orange- Gemini Purplish Blue- Hsien-Ko Blueish White- Ming Crimson Red- Maki Black- Jesse Radiant Blue- Hope Grey Silver- Fulgore Name: Ace Neptune Age: 17 Fighting Style (Before Timeskip): Summoning, Eidolon Armiger, Megamerge, Keyblade. Group Affiliations: Spirit Force Occupation: Leader of Spirit Force Personality: Kind, Protective, Caring, Intelligent, Calm, Strategic. Current Teammates: Al, Papelne, Roy, Azura, Mari, Stoj, Reflet, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, Sage Harpuia, Hidden Phantom, Guy Cecil, Kagura, Saaya, Saki, Aya, Anna, Spade (OC), Luna (Dianamon), Simon (OC), Kor Meteor, Hisui Hearts, Kohaku Hearts, Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Philia Philis, Leon Magnus, Garr Kelvin, X, Zero, Axl, Marino, Massimo, Cinnamon, Zan Partizanne, Ryu (BOF5), Nina, Lin, Emil Castagnier, Marta Lualdi, Jade Curtis, Tear Grants, Luke Fon Fabre, Aluche, Lilliana, Ruenheid, Arnice, Camilla Alucard, Muveil Folin Lou, Veruschka, Eleanor Ernest. Teammates that will be joining: Corona (Coronamon), Reala, Atlas, Thetis, Aeolus, Siarnaq, Ashe, Vent, Grey (MMZXA), Aile, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Yuna, Rikku, Paine. Teammates that left: Jago, Maya, Orchid, Hisako. Temporary Teammates: Voice actor En: Johnny Yong Bosch (Kota Fujiki/God Eater Burst) Jap: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Male Corrin/Fire Emblem Fates) Quotes (Performing a Mystic Arte) "Breaking my limit!" (When Megamerging) "Rock On!" (Fighting Solo) "Everyone...leave this to me./Let's begin!" Other Info He was given an outfit based on Emil Castagnier from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Coincidentally they're both swordsman.Category:Males Category:Spirit Force Category:Swordsman Category:Summoners Category:Nephilims Category:Mages Category:Keyblade Wielders